


Craig Tucker-Potter

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Craig, Craig has a thing for blondes!, Craig has a type!, Craig's Gang, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Pervert Tweek!, Slight Clyde Bashing!, Superheroes, Top Tweek Tweak, mention of rape & rape!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: Craig Tucker-Potter!By: MonkHerrickDisclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter!Warning(s): Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), language, fluff, making out.Pairing(s): Craig Tucker(Super Craig)/Tweek Tweak(Wonder Tweek)/Thomas/Gary Harrison/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (Past), Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski, Sharon Marsh/Randy Marsh,'Thinking'"Speaking"Scene Shift/Time Skip/Flashback/Dream"Kenny speaking"Age(s):Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, & Tweek Tweak = 14 (between 6 & 9 in flash backs & between 17 & 21 in scenes from the future)Chapter 1: Enter: Craig Tucker!





	1. Enter Craig Tucker!

**Author's Note:**

> Craig Tucker-Potter!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter!
> 
> Warning(s): Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), language, fluff, making out.
> 
> Pairing(s): Craig Tucker(Super Craig)/Tweek Tweak(Wonder Tweek)/Thomas/Gary Harrison/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (Past), Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski, Sharon Marsh/Randy Marsh,
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "Speaking"
> 
> Scene Shift/Time Skip/Flashback/Dream
> 
> "Kenny speaking"
> 
> Age(s):
> 
> Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, & Tweek Tweak = 14 (between 6 & 9 in flash backs & between 17 & 21 in scenes from the future)
> 
> Chapter 1: Enter: Craig Tucker!

Chapter 1: Enter: Craig Tucker!

* * *

_**"Class I'd like to introduce you to a new student, Craig Tucker." Mr. Herbert Garrison said to the first grade class. A red haired boy by the name of Kyle smiled at the new kid. Craig had a blank look on his face. He raised his right hand and flipped the class off. "I'm Craig Tucker, it's nice to meet you." The raven haired boy said in a monotone voice.** _

_**"Tweek Tweak raise your hand so Craig knows who to sit next to." The teacher said, making the twitchy blond boy to raise his hand. The raven haired 6 year old walked over to the blond and sat next to him. The blond 6 year old turned to him and said; "Nggh! I'm Tweek Tweak." The blond said before taking a swig from his thermos filled with coffee.** _

* * *

_**\- End Flashback -** _

* * *

Tweek rested his head on Craig's chest quietly. "What do you want to do today, Ahh! Craig?" The blond teen said softly to his boyfriend. "Why don't we just lay here and cuddle." The raven haired teen said in his usual bored tone. Tweek twitched slightly, but nodded his head in agreement. "Will your sister bother us, Craig?" Tweek asked Craig. "No, she's sleeping over at a friend's house tonight, babe." The raven haired boy said softly, to his boyfriend.

* * *

\- With Clyde -

* * *

Clyde glared at his cup, angrily. "What's up with Clyde?" Kyle asked Token. "Hhe's angry aabout Creek." Jimmy said solemnly. "Why would he be angry about a creek?" Kyle asked confused. "He's talking about Craig & Tweek that's their relationship name Creek." Token explained casually to the red haired boy. "Oh, I didn't know that." Kyle said, making Kenny face palm.

 _"Everybody in town knew that Creek is their relationship name"_ Kenny said muffled by his orange parka. "Yeah Kyle everybody knew that." Cartman said in arrogant tone of voice. "I bet you didn't, Fat Ass!" Kyle exclaimed loudly. "Yeah! Don't talk to Kyle that way, Cartman!" Stan exclaimed, as he glared the fat teenager. "What are you Kyle's boyfriend, Stan?" Stan snarled at Cartman. "You know damn well that I am his boyfriend, Fat Ass!" The black haired teen snapped at his fat friend.

"I wish I was in a relationship with Craig & Tweek!" Clyde screamed, making everybody in Craig's Tree house stare at him in shock. "I knew you were jealous but I didn't think you wanted a polyamorous relationship with them." Wendy said softly to her friend.

* * *

-Back With Craig -

* * *

Craig smiled, as he made spaghetti for both him and Tweek. "I didn't know you could cook, Craig." The blond said to his boyfriend. "Yeah, my sister taught me when a few years ago." He said in his usual deadpan tone, making Tweek smile at his boyfriend. "Should we go GAHH on patrol tonight, as Super Craig & Wonder Tweek?" Tweek asked Craig, as he sat the dining room table. "No, Tomorrow is when we have our next patrol." Craig said in a deadpan tone of voice.

The young savior of mankind sighed loudly. "What's wrong, Craig?" Tweek asked worriedly. "Mom says I should stop being a superhero, babe." Craig said shocking Tweek. "No, You can't!" The blond shouted at his boyfriend. "I know, babe, I know, I won't give up being a super hero when I have super powers." Craig said firmly to his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2: Stage 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker-Potter!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter!
> 
> Warning(s): Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), language, fluff, making out, violence, Slight Clyde Bashing!, Mpreg!, Pervert Tweek!, Lemons (Sex), mention of rape & rape!,
> 
> Pairing(s): Craig Tucker(Super Craig)/Tweek Tweak(Wonder Tweek)/Thomas/Gary Harrison, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (Past), Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski, Sharon Marsh/Randy Marsh, Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker (One-Sided "CoughClydeCough"), Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens (Past), Clyde Donovan/Token Black (Past),
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "Speaking"
> 
> Future Scenes
> 
> Scene Shift/Time Skip/Flashback/Dream
> 
> Kenny speaking
> 
> Age(s):
> 
> Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, & Tweek Tweak = 14 (between 6 & 9 in flash backs & between 17 & 21 in scenes from the future)
> 
> Chapter 2: Stage 2

Chapter 2: Stage 2

* * *

Super Lad groaned, as he held the car up in the air. "Can you hurry it up, Wonder Lad?" The raven haired superhero asked his superhero boyfriend. Wonder Lad sighs, but nods nonetheless. "Fine, my love." The blond element user said, as he raised his right hand and waved it. Ice started forming on the car. Craig grunted, as he lowered the heavy vehicle to the ground. As he did, ice finished covering the car completely. "Good luck robbing the armored truck when it's completely encased in ice."Super Lad said smirking at the criminals.

He cracked his knuckles, as he calmly walked towards the cowering criminals. Craig punched one in the stomach, which sent the fat man flying. "That's the last of them." The blond super hero said, as he dusted his hands off about five minutes later. "Take them away, boys." Super Lad told the cops, as they dragged the criminals away. "Thanks, Super Lad & Wonder Lad." Sergeant Harrison Yates said. "Your welcome, Sergeant Yates." The blond super hero said smirking. "Good Job as always." The Sergeant said to the super hero duo, as the two teens prepared to depart.

* * *

\- Craig & Tweek's House - Ten Minutes Later - _ **  
**_

* * *

Tweek sighed, as he pulled on one of Craig's shirts. "I like seeing you in my clothes." Craig said in usual flat tone of voice. "I thought you loved it the most when I'm naked and you're pounding me into the mattress." Still feeling the confidence from their super heroing. Craig smirked, as he wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist. Craig rested his head on his lover's shoulder, as Tweek leaned into **HIS** Craig's chest. "We have to eat soon or we won't be able to eat until late tonight." Tweek said twitching multiple times. "Right, we should eat now before work." The 19 year old said softly to his younger boyfriend.  


Thomas sat at the kitchen table watching his lovers flirt with each other. "How was you're day, Thomas?" Craig asked his other boyfriend. "It was great! Lots of classes, though. COCK!"The blond haired nineteen year old said, as Tweek walked around their kitchen table and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Thomas, just as much as Craig. You know that don't you?" The blond nineteen year old asked, as he bit his lip worriedly. "Yeah, I know you and Craig love me as much as each other. SHIT! It's just that I worry about you two while you are off being super heros." The blond said softly to his blond lover. "While we would take you along but it would be really dangerous since you don't have any super powers." Craig said as he wrapped his arms around both of his lovers waists.  


* * *

End Future Scene

* * *

Craig stretched his arms, as he sat on his bed. "Wow! I am sore from all the super hero work & the sex." The raven haired 14 year old said to Tweek. Tweek cuddled up to his lover. "I am so GAH! tired." Tweek exclaimed loudly. "We are not having sex tonight, Tweek." The older teenager scolded, making Tweek pout at what his boyfriend said. "Fine, NGH we won't have s-sex but how about we watch tv or play video games?" Tweek asked Craig. "Alright we will watch tv." The raven haired teen said.

Tweek rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, as Craig turned his T.V. on and put on Red Racer. "Can you hand me my phone, baby?" The blond 14 year old asked his lover, who nodded his head in response. The noirette groaned, as he reached for his lover's Iphone X. Once the raven haired 14 year old had his hands on the phone he picked it up and handed it Tweek.

"I enjoy being a super hero, Craig." Tweek said softly, as he took a selfie with his lover & labeled it; 'Just relaxing with my lover! 3 and posted it on Face Book. Craig shuffled through his Netflix account before settling on The Boss Baby cause he was feeling incredibly lazy tonight. "I enjoy it, too babe." Tweek blushed at the pet name Craig had been using for 4 years now. "I love you." Tweek managed to get out before gripping his hair and tugging on it. "Stop that. I love you, too." Craig said in the tone he reserved for Tweek, as he pulled the blondes fingers out of his hair.

"I know its still to early to know about love NGH! but I truly do think I love you, Craig." The blond said firmly to his lover. "I'm pretty sure I love you, too, babe." The noirette said calmly, as he rested his chin on the top of Tweek's head. The blond rolled over and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. "G'night." The blond said sleepily, as he started to fall asleep. "Good night, babe." The noirette said softly to the blond 14 year old, making Tweek smile. The blond fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

\- 7 Years Later -

* * *

"Why are we here, again?" Tweek asked uncomfortable being around people he hadn't spoken to in 10 years. "It hasn't been ten years since we saw them." Craig said frowning at his husband. "CRAIG!" Clyde screamed, as he threw himself at the 21 year old man. Tweek chuckled, as his husband comically tried to pry the brown haired man off of him. "Donovan Down." Tweek said calmly to his friend. Clyde let go and fell on his ass. "I don't think my husband appreciates you throwing yourself at him like a wild animal, Donovan." Tweek said harshly, as he glares angrily at his former friend. "Are you stuck on what happened when we were 15?" Clyde asked in a dismissive tone.

"GRR! YOU TRIED TO BREAK US UP AND THEN RAPED HIM! GAH! SO EXCUSE ME IF I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING YOUR FRIEND!" Tweek screamed at the idiot, as he Craig glared at Clyde. The noirette slipped around the brown haired man and wrapped his arms around Tweek & rested his head on the blondes shoulder. "Babe, calm down for me, please." The raven haired man's words calmed down the recovering addict (1).

The brunette scowled, as he stood up. "WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A DRUG ADDICT OR A PSYCHO!" Craig snarled at his former best friends words. He marched up to Clyde & decked the ASSHOLE right in the face knocking the brown haired man out instantly. Craig rushed back to his husbands side. Tweek buried his face in Craig's neck & started sobbing loudly. "Wwhy wwould hhe bbring uup tthose tthings hhe kknows Ii'm eembarrassed bby mmy pproblems?" The blond asked his beloved, who shook his head in confusion. "I've no idea, Tweeker's but he's always been an asshole & an idiot with no tact." Tweek's husband said softly. Tweek locked lips with Craig hungrily and the two made out for a few minutes. "Can we get out GAH! of her, please?" The blond man asked the taller man.  


"Of course, mon cheri amour." Tweek smiled at Craig's words, as they left the reunion with any other words. The young actor needed to head back to France for filming anyway. "We have all night to ourselves. Our flight isn't until morning." Tweek looked thoughtful before smirking at his husband. "Well I guess we could have hot kinky sex, but if only I could find a willing bottom to fuck." The blond said out loud, making Craig shudder as he saw the remote Tweek pulled out of his pocket. "I THOUGHT YOU LEFT THAT IN THE HOTEL ROOM!" Craig screeched at his perverted husband.  


The blond smirk widened, as he pressed a button on the remote turning the toy on. Craig went rigid, as the vibrator started well vibrating hitting his sweet spot. A loud moan escaped the normally apathetic man's lips. "Should I punish you for screaming at me, my love?" The blond asked in an innocent tone of voice, making his hard as a rock. "Fuckin' punish me babe." The taller man said, as his lust filled eyes opened all the way. "As for the remote I lied to you about because you would've been mad if you knew I brought it with me." The blond man purred, as he wrapped his arms his beloved's neck and rested his forehead on his husband's forehead. "Fuck being mad. Just Fuck me." The raven haired man moaned, as he shoved his lover into their limo. "I knew you'd see it my way, you always do." The blond seme said sounding pretty smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I think I'm going to start every chapter with either a flashback and/or with a scene from the future. Review and tell me what you think of the idea and the story! All Flames will be fed to my pet dragon! if someone who is good writing sex scenes could help me write the sex scenes for this and my other story Harry Potter; The Child of South Park I'd be sooo happy.
> 
> 1:) I 'm talking about the meth his parents put in his coffee.
> 
> Craig Tucker/Super Craig's Super Powers:
> 
> Super Strength
> 
> Super Speed
> 
> Super Stamina
> 
> Super Durability - ability to bend your body without effort
> 
> Super Endurance - The ability to survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time.
> 
> Flight
> 
> Magic
> 
> Combat Perception - The ability to understand how a person thinks & fights in combat.
> 
> Accelerated Probability - The ability to predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make.
> 
> Accelerated Thought Process - The power to process information at incredible speeds.
> 
> Tweek Tweak/Wonder Tweek's Super Powers:
> 
> Elemental Control/Generation - The ability to manipulate and create elements.
> 
> Thermokinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate heat.
> 
> Flight
> 
> Magic
> 
> Elemental Re-composition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one.
> 
> Weather Sensing - The Ability to Sense the weather.
> 
> Future Craig Tucker/Super Lad's Super Powers :
> 
> Flight
> 
> Magic
> 
> Battlefield Adaptation - The ability to adapt to the conditions of a battleground, and grow stronger with each battle. (Evolved from Combat Perception)
> 
> Enhanced Condition - The abilty to possess physical/mental abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. (Evolved from
> 
> Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Stamina, Super Durability, Super Endurance)
> 
> Accelerated Probability - The ability to predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make.
> 
> Accelerated Thought Process - The power to process information at incredible speeds.
> 
> Photographic Deduction - The ability to figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast.
> 
> Future Tweek Tweak/Wonder Lad's Super Power's :
> 
> Elemental Control/Generation - The ability to manipulate and create elements.
> 
> Thermokinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate heat.
> 
> Flight
> 
> Magic
> 
> Elemental Re-composition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one.
> 
> Weather Sensing - The Ability to Sense the weather.
> 
> Weather Reistance - The ability to be immune to all weather-based abilities and effects.
> 
> Atmokinesis - The ability to manipulate the weather.
> 
> Geo-Thermokinesis - The Ability to manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes.
> 
> Elemental Mimicry - The ability to turn into an element.
> 
> Elemental Teleportation - The ability to teleport using an element.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I think I'm going to start every chapter with either a flashback and/or with a scene from the future. Review and tell me what you think of the idea and the story! All Flames will be fed to my pet dragon!
> 
> Craig Tucker/Super Craig's Super Powers:
> 
> Super Strength
> 
> Super Speed
> 
> Super Stamina
> 
> Super Durability - ability to bend your body without effort
> 
> Super Endurance - The ability to survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time.
> 
> Flight
> 
> Magic
> 
> Accelerated Probability - The ability to predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make.
> 
> Accelerated Thought Process - The power to process information at incredible speeds.
> 
> Combat Perception - The ability to understand how a person thinks & fights in combat.
> 
> Tweek Tweak/Wonder Tweek's Super Powers:
> 
> Elemental Control/Generation - The ability to manipulate and create elements.
> 
> Thermokinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate heat.
> 
> Flight
> 
> Magic
> 
> Weather Reistance - The ability to be immune to all weather-based abilities and effects.
> 
> Elemental Re-composition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one.
> 
> Weather Sensing - The Ability to Sense the weather.
> 
> Future Craig Tucker/Super Lad's Super Powers :
> 
> Flight
> 
> Magic
> 
> Battlefield Adaptation - The ability to adapt to the conditions of a battleground, and grow stronger with each battle. (Evolved from Combat Perception)
> 
> Enhanced Condition - The abilty to possess physical/mental abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. (Evolved from
> 
> Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Stamina, Super Durability, Super Endurance)
> 
> Accelerated Probability - The ability to predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make.
> 
> Accelerated Thought Process - The power to process information at incredible speeds.
> 
> Photographic Deduction - The ability to figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast.
> 
> Future Tweek Tweak/Wonder Lad's Super Power's :
> 
> Elemental Control/Generation - The ability to manipulate and create elements.
> 
> Thermokinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate heat.
> 
> Flight
> 
> Magic
> 
> Weather Reistance - The ability to be immune to all weather-based abilities and effects.
> 
> Elemental Re-composition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one.
> 
> Weather Sensing - The Ability to Sense the weather.
> 
> Atmokinesis - The ability to manipulate the weather.
> 
> Geo-Thermokinesis - The Ability to manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes.
> 
> Elemental Mimicry - The ability to turn into an element.
> 
> Elemental Teleportation - The ability to teleport using an element.


End file.
